The present application relates to a projecting device and an information processing method thereof. Particularly, the present application relates to a projecting device which is capable of displaying a plurality of pictures with different contents simultaneously through one projecting device and an information processing method thereof.
The projector which displays an enlarged image is widely used in demonstration and home theater. At present, it has been used to perform a demonstration in the meeting room and display a movie on a large screen in the home by connecting the device such as a DVD player. In the movie theatre, the digital movie projector has also begun to replace the old cine film and used as the screen with respect to the hard disk digital data. Since the image is usually enlarged in projection, the projection display is a cheaper way of achieving a large screen display. There are many kinds of projectors; however, the existing projecting system can only display one picture.